


Enjoy the Moment

by Punkakess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gray, College AU, Dom Natsu, Drabble, M/M, Not Underage, Sex, power bottom Natsu, real quick, request, student Natsu, teacher Gray, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkakess/pseuds/Punkakess
Summary: Gray and Natsu started in a weird manner.





	Enjoy the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble guys. Enjoy!!

The first time it happened, it had been allowed out of spite. Natsu in all his smugness claimed just how good he was when it came to sex. Gray knew it was a trap, it was so fucking obvious, yet he fell for it. Because no way in hell he, a teacher with a phd at 25 year old, would let a 19 year old brat claim to have more experience than him.

And so, five minutes later, Gray found himself bent over his table, moaning because _damn_ , the little punk had a big, nice package hidden under those baggy shorts.

The second time was Gray trying to prove he could deliver to Natsu as much as the boy could deliver to him. It was just unexpected. Natsu had showed up again at his office and Gray couldn’t comprehend, he wasn’t even his teacher. Only for a day he had covered for a colleague and after that fateful day he gained a very handsome and annoying stalker. 

After several words of denial, there was Gray, laying on his back while Natsu rode him with all his powerful legs got. Clearly pointing out he would be the one in control regardless of his position. 

It was all sex and no commitment until they almost got caught once. Instead of halting whatever that was, they decided to move their little fun to Gray’s apartment or Natsu’s when his roommate wasn’t there. 

Months passed and they remained strong. By the third month Gray stopped denying and only on the fourth did he stopped feeling guilt. Now it was the sixth month and they decided to celebrate by having a very risked sex on his office. Well Natsu decided and Gray just couldn’t say no. There was something something so appealing and arousing about fucking while hearing the people walking around on the hallway, ignorant about the lewd things they were doing behind only a locked door.

Their bodies were already slick with sweat as Natsu moved the best he could on his current position, sitting on the chair with Gray on his lap, back facing the student. Yet it was enough to rip a high pinched moan from the raven and sent him forward with a jolt, Gray’s hands grasping the edge of the table like a life line, feeling just how deep Natsu was.

The view Natsu had from that position was heavenly. The arch of his lover’s spine and his cock entering that tight, pale ass again and again and again, until both of them lost all the coherent thought. God, the little drops of perspiration running unsteadily down powerful muscles was so enticing it had Natsu licking his lips and subsequently up the line of Gray’s spine. Spreading warmth on the chilly skin and almost tasting the arousal.

Once more Gray was moaning louder than he should and once more he arched, throwing himself back to lean against Natsu’s wide chest. His toes curled several inches above the floor as his legs were bent up exposing him further. Thinking about how vulnerable he was, imagining someone walking through that door which he was facing and seeing him in such position made his cock impossibly hard. 

He brought one of his hands to touch himself, letting go from the arm rest where he had found support early. The contact of his callused fingers with his sensitive flesh made him throw his head back, resting it on Natsu’s shoulder. His ear was now right beside the pink haired man’s mouth and he could hear every ragged breath and grunt and groan of pleasure. 

They were both so close now. Trying to stifle their moans of pleasure while tipping over the edge. Natsu moving faster and harder, always able to surpass himself and Gray trying to match the frantic movements with his hand flying up and down his engorged dick. The rush of adrenaline crashed over them when they came together, Natsu squeezing Gray’s thighs just this side of painful and Gray latching his long fingers from his free hand on his lover’s cherry blossom hair on the last second.

The room fell silent, only the noise of labored breathing filling the place, not even the students and teachers outside could be heard anymore. Upon looking around, Gray realized just how dark it had gotten. The soft yellow of the late afternoon sun entered the office trough the windows and made the office glow. They had spent enough time inside that place.

A kiss right between his shoulder blades distracted Gray from his concerned thought and he turned his head as much as possible, catching a glimpse of Natsu’s sated smile “Stop overthinking. Just enjoy the moment.” Gray laughed at the puppy like expression Natsu made and twisted his body awkwardly to leave a light peck on those plump lips.

Yes, it was nice to let go once in a while.


End file.
